


约翰·华生单恋日记

by BilBoQ



Series: 福华短篇集 [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-17 02:30:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18956080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BilBoQ/pseuds/BilBoQ
Summary: 与 夏洛克·福尔摩斯恋爱札记 联动





	约翰·华生单恋日记

Day 16

我们生下来的时候都觉得自己是世界的主角。

直到我们遇见了那颗点亮自己生命的璀璨恒星。

这并不意味着是件好事。

你会在那一瞬间觉得自己不过他生命里的一个配角。

不过绕着他旋转的众多行星中的一个。

——————

Day 17

哈哈哈哈哈哈他妈的夏洛克并不知道什么叫他妈的太阳系。

哈哈哈哈我能笑一年哈哈哈哈哈。

——————

Day 18

他今天说他已经看懂了。

我说哦。

然后就没有然后了。

——————

Day 19

今天发生了什么吗？

今天什么也没有发生。

玛丽约我去吃中国菜，不知道该不该拒绝。

——————

Day 20

今天夏洛克吃午饭的时候特意坐在我旁边。

呃。

今天夏洛克吃午饭的时候恰巧坐在我旁边，看书，因为光线比较好吧。

是天文学方面的。

但里面夹着报纸剪页——背包客意外惨死野外——我站起来的时候看见了，真会装。

他没有注意到我离开。

没有打招呼。

——————

Day 21

今天吃午饭的时候我特意找了个光线很不好的位置坐下。

夏洛克恰巧坐在我旁边打盹，因为这里光线不好。

因为太黑了我把蛋糕衬纸都他妈吃下去了。

走的时候，夏洛克睡的很熟，没有叫醒他。

——————

Day 22

今天中午我特意买了三明治躲在校园角落，想如果这次他找到我他就是故意跟着我的。

他没有。

呃。

其实他今天根本不在。

据说是因为昨天在食堂睡了一下午导致着凉发烧。

早知道就叫醒他了。

——————

Day 23

今天夏洛克也没来。

老师让同学帮忙带笔记给他。

在鼓起勇气举手前幸好我意识到了两个问题：

1）他根本不需要笔记；

2）我根本不知道他住哪。

好险。

——————

Day 24

玛丽说那个“四海为家”特别好。

还说她喜欢麻团和虾仁炒饭。

夏洛克好像听见了，也好像没听见。

我说我没去过，不太清楚，有机会一起去。

这句话夏洛克肯定听见了。

上他最喜欢的化学课时，他居然没专心致志给安德森先生挑错。

他居然能分出20%的时间瞪着我。

我没有理他。

——————

Day 27

今天和玛丽出来吃饭了。

麻团没什么味道。

操里面齁甜齁甜的是什么。

玛丽一直在说话。

我只想找个机会把含在嘴巴里的东西吐掉。

微笑。保持微笑。

感到自己的牙正在糖水里腐化。

噩梦。

中略。

最后是幸运饼干。

掰开后，我的字条是：

一生所爱就在你眼前。

呃。

反正都是推上每天会转无数遍的鸡汤金句，我又不傻。

你的字条是什么？我问玛丽。

而玛丽的字条飞到了桌子底下。

接着她钻到桌子底下去找。

接着我看到她后面那张桌子上坐着夏洛克·福尔摩斯。

一本正经地啃着糖醋排骨，并意味深长地看着我。

我立马把字条撕碎泡在了茶杯里。

你怎么在这里？我用眼神问他。

他的眼神信息量很大。我傻我傻我读不懂。

在夏洛克把我瞪穿之前玛丽直起身子打断了他。

感谢光路沿直线传播。

玛丽告诉我她的是有志者事竟成。她觉得没意思。

我告诉她我的跟她一样。这家餐馆真偷懒。

到家之后才发现我居然忘记结账了。

发短信跟玛丽道歉并询问我该给她多少钱。

玛丽没有回复。

觉得大事不好，给玛丽打电话许诺明天请她吃饭，一定我请客。

被骂得很惨。

——————

Day 28

玛丽看起来很生我气。

夏洛克他妈的也是，搞什么，我是被拒绝的那个好吗。

今天没有化学课。他一直在瞪我。

关键是我们隔着半个教室呢。

他视线上的所有同学都以刁钻的姿势坐着以免承受他的怒视。

感谢麦克。

他是我最后一道防线，我的姿势与他保持同步。

感谢麦克让这些变得轻松。

麦克不安地扭曲他不便行动的腰身。

麦克几乎要被瞪哭了。

最后斯坦福先生和福尔摩斯先生被哈德森女士请出教室去解决私人恩怨了。

——————

Day 32

今天我和夏洛克在走廊上遇见了。

我们同时停住脚步。

“我想跟你谈谈。”我们说。

“我先说。”接着我们抢着说。

“你不能再这样下去了。”天啊，来击个掌吧夏洛克，同步的第三句。

“你能不能别学我说话。”

“我没有学你说话。”

“如果你没办法接受我就不该老缠着我，夏洛克，这他妈不公平。”

夏洛克看起来震惊极了。因为他居然张着嘴想说话但没有出声。

那看起来很傻。夏洛克史诗般地看起来傻了三秒钟。

我问他想说什么。

他说没有了。

——————

Day 33

他今天说他以为我们早在一起了，至少从他弄懂太阳系那天开始。

后来还一起吃午饭。

而我是个有男朋友还约女生吃饭的人渣。

我说哦。

然后就没有然后了。

对了，这是不是意味着我不用记这个傻逼的日记了？

——————

Day 34

他妈的哈哈哈哈哈我今天去问了夏洛克了。

他说他对之前发生的一切感到很生气哈哈哈哈哈哈。

哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈然后要我赔一封新的情书给他他才考虑要不要原谅我。

因为太蠢了我就拒绝了。

——————

Day 35

今天中午夏洛克特意坐到我旁边跟我一起吃午饭。

他说之前那个背包客的案子他早就解决了。

于是我不得不拌着筒箭毒碱和强心苷下饭。

考虑用饭来堵住夏洛克的嘴。

——————

Day 36

今天中午夏洛克特地拽着我到那个光线很不好的地方吃午饭。

我以为他怀里抱着的罐子是他的午饭。

他妈的箭毒蛙。

我谢谢他全家。

——————

Day 49

今天跟夏洛克去了天文馆。

我跟他一起在漆黑星座馆看星星。

他突然问我说有没有听说过双子星。

我说当然听过。

然后他亲吻我。

——————

我们生下来的时候都觉得自己是世界的主角。

直到我们遇见了那颗点亮自己生命的璀璨恒星。

这并不意味着是件好事。

你会在那一瞬间觉得自己不过他生命里的一个配角。

不过绕着他旋转的众多行星中的一个。

你爱他但永远触碰不到他。

但有一天你的恒星会亲口告诉你。

太阳系中不只恒星和行星的故事。

还会有双子星。

那是两颗星球相互吸引。

他们相互绕着对方旋转。

他们永不分离。


End file.
